capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Chaos Legion
thumb|230px|right|Intro Chaos Legion (カオス レギオン) is a 2003 third-person hack and slash game. It is based on Tow Ubukata's novel of the same name. As a Knight of the Dark Glyphs, Sieg is able to sacrifice lost souls in order to summon creatures called Chaos Legion from alternate worlds. When Victor Delacroix steals the forbidden Apocrypha of Yzarc, Sieg must track his former friend down and use his Legions to put a stop to his actions. Characters * Sieg Wahrheit - the main character of the game, Sieg is a young "Knight of the Dark Glyph". He is a "Legionator" who summons "Chaos Legion" with the forbidden power of the darkest of Glyphs, bestowed unto him by edict of the Order. Following the commands of the Order of St. Overia, Sieg and his fellow knights combined their powers to seal the Spirit of Purification and close the gateway to Chaos forever. Fighting side-by-side in battles of the past, Sieg became close friends with Delacroix. The Order selects Sieg to track down Delacroix, his former friend who now serves the dark side. * Arcia Rinslet - is a "Maiden of the Silver", one of several female warriors toting twin silver guns. Alongside her fellow Maidens, she is dispatched by the Intelligence of the Order to purify towns of demons that have been unleashed by Delacroix. However, Intelligence was unaware that Arcia bears a vendetta against Delacroix, who recently slew her only brother. Alongside Sieg, she pursues him to avenge her family. * Victor Delacroix - once anticipated by the Order to be the next Lord of the Sacred Glyphs, Delacroix became a "fallen angel" in his dogged quest to purify the world by collecting the Three Sacred Glyphs. His personality change and migration to the dark side seemed to be brought on by the death of his sister, Siela. The Order he once served and thought so highly of him is now his enemy, especially after he murders a leader of the Order and steals the Apocrypha of Yzarc. Eventually, Sieg confronts him...and they face the tragedy of the past that stands between them. * Siela Riviere Story The story of Chaos Legion is a gothic opera which begins November 791 A.S. (Anno Satanis). The protagonist, Sieg Wahrheit, is on a quest to find his former friend Victor Delacroix, who has stolen the forbidden book Apocrypha Of Yzarc, and to stop him from releasing the spirit Azrail who will destroy the three planes of existence (the Nether World, the Middle World, and the Celestial World). In the beginning, Delacroix feels that Sieg was responsible for the death of his sister, and Sieg's lover, Siela Riviere, and is intent on bringing Sieg into a pure pandemonium that Delacroix himself has prepared as retribution not only for the sins of Sieg alone, but for the sins of the whole world. Delacroix refers to this armageddon as the "Purification of the World," whereupon he plans to use relentless hordes of hideous monsters to cleanse the world of sinners. Notes Arcia is playable if the game is beaten on normal difficulty. Yzarc is "crazy" spelled backwards. [http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chaos01.png Wallpaper] Gallery Image:ChaosSieg.png|''Sieg Wahrheit'' Image:ChaosArcia.png|''Arcia Rinslet'' Image:ChaosVictor.png|''Victor Delacroix'' Image:ChaosSiela.png|''Siela Riviere'' Packaging Artwork Image:ChaosJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:ChaosCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:ChaosEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:ChaosOST.png|''OST'' External Link * Official Japanese Site Category:Games Category:Action-Adventure Games